We're A Family
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: ONE SHOT AU.Set in Angel season 5 episode Damaged. What would have happened if when he was being loaded into the ambulance Spike kept saying a name, one that Fred heard and that lead her to question a few things? Posted hear because more Buffy characters than Angel.


Chapter 1 We're A Family

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything everything belongs to the rightful owners.

Summary: This is going to be 1 shot story that has come into my head and won't go away, which is annoying when I'm trying to write a Uni assignment. What if when Spike was being loaded into the ambulance in Angel season 5 Damage he wouldn't stop saying a certain name and Fred heard and confronts Angel about it.

Hanging up the phone with the hospital Fred continues to race behind Spike as he is loaded into the ambulance as he does she hears Spike's voice and that he is muttering something over and over again as he is loaded into the ambulance Fred is able to hear what it is that Spike is saying "Buffy, Buffy, want Buffy."

"Miss are you riding with us?" The paramedic asks Fred.

"No, I'll meet you there." Fred informs the paramedic as they close the doors as she realises that she needs to have a conversation with Angel.

Looking around for her boss and Friend she sees he standing alone as a group of people walk off.

"Angel." Fred says running over to him.

"Fred, what is it?" Angel asks concerned.

"I was thinking after Spikes sugary it might do him some good to see some more familiar faces, faces like Buffy and the others from Sunnydale, maybe we should give them a call." Fred suggests concerned about Spike.

"No." Angel says without a second to think.

"It might be good for him, help with his recovery." Fred argues.

"I said no Fred, he doesn't want any of them to know he is alive, its why he hasn't contacted them. We're not calling them now." Angel informs Fred before walking away.

Fred frowns as a memory of one of the first days of Spike being back starts replaying in her mind.

_Flashback _

_It has been three days since Spike arrival. Everyone has started to get used to his presence though Angel seems to be getting more and more annoyed. _

_Entering her lab she senses a present. _

"_Spike?" She asks looking around until she spots the vampire sitting on the steps and right away she realises that something isn't right. "What's wrong?" She asks concerned. _

"_I finally convinced Peaches to put a call into Buffy for me on the condition that I wasn't in the room at the time, felt it was best that way." Spike explains. _

"_And what did she say?" Fred asks excitedly as she has heard Spike speak about the blond slayer often in the last few days. _

"_She doesn't want to see me, or hear from me ever again for that matter. None of them do not Nibblet, Red, Rupert or Harris, they just want to pretend I'm still dead." Spike explains looking like he Is close to crying something that truly shocks Fred. _

"_Spike I'm sorry." Fred tells the vampire sincerely. _

"_Yeah well, don't know what I was bleeding expecting. I thought we were a family guess I was bloody wrong about that." Spike says angrily. _

_End Flashback _

"Angel lied." Fred says quietly to herself as the realisation struck.

Deciding that there is a phone call she needs to make before heading to hospital Fred makes her way back to her apartment.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Willow has been back in Rome with Buffy, Dawn and as off a few hours ago Xander for a couple of days when she receives a phone call.

"Hallo."

"Hi, Willow." A voice that she recognizes as Fred's say.

"Hey Fred, what's up?" Willow asks interested as it has been a while since she has heard from the young scientist.

"I have to ask you a question one that I will explain why I'm asking once I ask it." Fred explains.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" Willow asks confused.

"About 5 months ago did Buffy receive a call from Angel telling her that Spikes alive, which you all responded by telling Angel to inform Spike that you never want to see or hear from him again?" Fred asks.

"WHAT, NO, SPIKES ALIVE." Willow yells shocked "How?" she asks about a minute later when she calms down a little glad that everyone else is on the ground floor and therefore didn't hear her yelling.

"I knew it." Fred says to herself before saying "The amulet Spike worn in the hellmouth arrived here about 5 months ago and when Angel dropped it onto the floor Spike came out. For a couple of months he was incorporeal and there was a whole almost being sucked into hell and saving me thing, when all a sudden a box appeared and he was corporal again." Fred explains.

"Why didn't he contact us?" Willow asks hurt clear in her voice before realising something "Angel he said something to him didn't he?"

"Yeah." Fred answers sighing "When Spike was incorporeal he managed to convince Angel to call Buffy to tell her to tell you all that he is alive, Angel agreed but only if Spike wasn't in the room. He told Spike that all off you Buffy someone called Nibblet, Harris and Red who I'm guessing is you all said that you never wanted to see or hear from him again. He thought that none of you wanted him so he didn't contact you when he became corporal." Fred explains.

"That bastard he played on one of Spike's biggest fear, that nobody truly wants him." Willow says sounding both angry and upset.

"There's more." Fred says.

"What?" Willow asks concerned.

"The insane Slayer that is in LA Dana, she captured Spike." Fred informs Willow hating that she has to tell her more bad news.

"Oh god, is he ok?" She asks concerned.

"Kind of, she cut off his hands." Fred says getting cut off by another "Oh god." Before she can say anymore.

"He's going to be fine they can re attach them and he will be back to normally quickly." Fred explains allowing Willow to let out a sigh of relief.

"When he was being loaded into the ambulance he was asking for Buffy, when I suggested to Angel that we call you her he told me that Spike doesn't want to contact you all that _he _doesn't want you to know, then I realised…"

"That Angel was lying." Willow finishes.

"I don't know if your busy or not but you being here after Spike wakes up after surgery will mean a lot to him especially considering he thinks you don't care, that's if you can."

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Willow informs Fred "Spike's important to all of us and for months we have been morning him thinking that he is dead." Willow says sadly.

"We'll I'm going to get to the hospital, see how the operation is going, I'll see you when you get here." Fred says to Willow.

"Fred, thank you."

"You're welcome."

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

After hanging up the phone with Fred Willow takes a deep breath and heads downstairs.

Entering the meeting area she sees Xander, Buffy and Dawn sitting around the table with Giles's voice coming out of the speaker phone.

"Will, what's wrong?" Xander asks worried noticing the look on his friends face.

"I just received a phonecall." Willow explain in a voice that is still displaying all the shock, anger, joy and sadness that she is feeling.

"What happened?" Buffy asks worried.

"How often do you speak to Angel?" Willow asks her.

"Once every couple of weeks, why?" Buffy asks confused.

"Has he ever mentioned Spike?" Willow asks curious taking a seat at the end of the table.

"No, why would he? Spike's dead and he and Angel never got along." Buffy tells her sounding even sadder and becoming more confused.

"The phone call I received was from Fred who works for Angel, Spike's alive and in LA with Angel and he has been for a while." Willow explains.

"He's alive." Xander says shocked.

"Oh lord." Giles's shocked voice can heard through the speaker phone.

"No, no it can't he would have called." Buffy says disbelieving.

Dawn doesn't say anything just sits in shock.

"That brings me to why I asked if Angel had mentioned Spike. When he first came back Spike was incorporeal and apparently after a lot of argument Spike convinced Angel to call you and tell you that Spike was alive." Willow explained.

"He never did." Buffy says upset and angry.

"I know, but he told Spike that he did call and that you and every single one off us said that we never wanted to see him again. So when Spike became corporal a few months back he didn't come to find us because he thought we didn't want to see him." Willow explains allowing everyone a little while to digests that while she addresses Giles. "Giles have you gotten the report back from Andrew about what Dana got up to in LA?"

"Yes I was just reading it, it seems like Dana did quite a lot of damage in LA, the latest report reveals that she cut the hands off someone who was trying to help her." Giles explains.

"No." Buffy suddenly says "No, no no, it was Spike wasn't it? She cut off his hands." Buffy says upset looking at Willow.

"That's why Fred called, when Spike was being loaded into the ambulance he was calling out for you." Willow explains looking at Buffy "When Fred talked to Angel and suggested calling you Angel informed her that he didn't want any off us to know he was alive, but Fred remembered Spike telling her what Angel told him and realised that he was lying." Willow explains then notices that Buffy and Dawn are crying and Xander just looks pissed.

"Fred said that he's going to be fine, but she said that it might be good for us to be there for him." Willow explains to her friends.

"When can we leave?" Dawn asks.

"The councils Jet is fuelled at the airport you can be there within 7 hours." Giles tells everyone.

"Are you coming?" Buffy asks her watcher.

"I would like to but I have to stay in London. Tell Spike that I wish him a speedy recovery and that I'm glad he's alive." Giles tells everyone genuine sincerity in his voice.

"We will." Buffy assures hanging up the phone "Let's get ready."

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Like the Wolfram and Hart jets the Council ones are also very fast resulting in the group of four arriving in LA a little under 7 hours after they left Rome. A little while after they land as they make their way to the council's car Willow receives a text from Fred giving her instructions on where to find Spike and also telling her that Spike is out of Surgery but is still unconscious.

Together the Scobbies make their way to the hospital waiting room where Fred told them she would be waiting for them. When they arrive there they receive a shock in the form of Harmony.

"No you can't be here, you hurt my Blondie bear AGAIN. He was hurt so much after Bossy told him you never wanted to see him again. You're not hurting him again…" Harmony starts to rant but is cut off by Buffy.

"HARMONY." Buffy yells "Angel lied he never told me that Spike was alive and I NEVER told him to tell Spike that I never want to see him again." Buffy tells the blond Vampire.

"No the boss wouldn't do that." Harmony says surprised.

"He did Harmony." The group hears Fred's voice say "I called them after I found out." Fred tells the blond vampire before facing Buffy, Willow, Xander and Dawn.

"He's awake, he's on a lot of pain medication so he's not in any pain but he also can't use his hands yet. You can see him he's in room 305." Fred tells the group.

"Thank you Fred, thank you so much for calling." Buffy says sincerely giving the girl a hug.

"It's fine, go see him." Fred says with a smile.

Buffy smiles back and she Xander, Willow and Dawn make their way to the room.

)))))))))) )))))))))))) ))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))) )))))))) )))))))))) )))))

Spike is lying in bed watching out the window that happens to have the handy glass that stops him from becoming a pile of ashes when he hears the door open, he turns expecting to see Fred or Angel but receives quite a shock when it is Buffy, Dawn, Xander and Willow he sees instead.

"Angel lied." Buffy says walking over to him before he has a chance to say anything "He didn't tell us you were alive, and we never said what he said we did, we have missed you so much, all of us." Buffy says giving him a kiss on the check and a hug gladder than she can describe to see him.

Buffy moves out of the way so that they others can say hallo the next in the line is Dawn "Oh god, Spike I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry for how I treated you last year I didn't mean it, I love you." Dawn says giving him a hug being careful not to touch his hands.

"it alright Nibblet I'm not mad." Spike tells her.

Dawn smiles back at him moving out of the way so that Willow can say hallo "I've missed you Spike." Willow says giving him a hug."

"Missed you two Red."

"Happy your back Spike, you wouldn't imagine how boring it is living in a house full of women with only Andrew for male company." Xander tells Spike not giving him a hug but moving closer to him.

"Would have thought that would be a fantasy." Spike responds.

"Yeah well." Xander responds shrugging and laughing.

"Did Rupert and Anya decided to stay behind?" Spike asks not noticing them but he does notice that everyone gets an upset look when he does say that.

"Anya didn't survive the battle." Buffy informs Spike sadly.

"Oh." Spike says shocked "I'm sorry mate, she was a good lady." Spike says looking at Xander.

"She was." Xander responds sadly.

"But Giles wishes you a speedy recovery and he said to tell you he's glad you're alive." Dawn informs Spike happily.

"I'm glad." Spike says happily "Can't tell you how happy I am to see you lot." Spike informs everyone.

"We're happy to see you two." Buffy says walking over and sitting next to Spike on the bed now that everyone has sad their hallos.

Before anyone else has a chance to say anything the door opens and Angel's voice comes through.

"Heard you were awake, did you learn your lesson not to go after Psychotic Slayers?" He asks before he notices who else is in the room. "Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Xander, what are you doing here?" Angel asks surprised to see them.

"Fred called, she realised that a few thing didn't add up. She decided to call us and see if new Spike was alive, imagine our shock when we found out we didn't know but everyone thought we were told months ago." Buffy says angrily hoping off the bed and walking over to face Angel. "Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy asks an amount of Anger in her voice that Angel has never heard.

"I thought it was better, you have a life, you didn't need Spike butting in again." Angel quickly explains.

"It's not up to you to decide these things Angel." Buffy says angrily "For four years you have been gone and Spike has been here for me. He has fought by my side, endured my abuse. He looked after my sister when I was dead. He has become one of the most important people in my life, my best friend and the man I love it wasn't up to you to keep this from me." Buffy says angrily.

"Buffy, I." Angel says trying to defend himself

"This." Buffy says punching him in the face "Is for not telling me Spike is alive." She says angrily "And this." She says punching him harder "Is for lying to Spike." She says before walking over and taking her seat next to Spike again.

"Xander you hate Spike you understand why I did what I did right?" Angel asks the carpenter.

"Spike and I haven't hated each other in a long time, we fight the way we do because we enjoy it." Xander explains "You want to know why that is?" he asks Angel walking over to him.

Angel nods.

"Because he showed more Bravery, more loyalty, and more heart without a soul than you ever showed with one." Xander tells him angrily.

"We're a family Angel and for months we have been morning the loss off our own." Willow explains.

"It's not just that you kept it from us that Spike is alive, that is forgivable. But you lied to Spike made him think that we didn't want him that is unforgivable." Dawn informs him.

Realising that he is defeated Angel turns and leaves the room hearing Willow's voice ask "So what have you been up to?" as it closes

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLASE REVIEW


End file.
